Love comes quietly
by All For Jesus
Summary: After seeing to love between Caspian and Susan, Aslan lets the Pevensies stay. All four come on The Dawn Treader. More than just the Dawn Treader Story.
1. What do you want, Peter

I took a deep breath and let it out. The salty-sweet smell of the sea is my favorite. _The Dawn Treader_ always reminds me of our old ship from the Golden Age, _The Splendor Hyaline_. I couldn't believe that Aslan wasn't sending us back. "What luck." I thought. Peter and Ed were, once again, swordfighting on the main deck. Lucy was talking with Reep. Caspian was who knows where, oh wait, there he was pointing at something in the water. I looked in that direction. There was someone out there. I looked back at Caspian who was giving Dirian his sword belt. In an instant I knew what he was going to do and was running, yanking my skirts a little bit up so as to run faster. But I am too late. Caspian dived over the side. Before I know it I'm at the side calling his name. He appears with the person, who is a young boy around 10 years old. The boy is sputtering and screaming something about a "British Consul." Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I all look at each other and groan in unison. Eustis Clarence Shrub. The annoying younger cousin we all hated. Why? You'll find out soon enough.

"Eustace?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy? Edmund? Susan? Peter? Where in the blazes are we?"

The minotaur, Tavros, who was very intimidating at times, spoke up next.

"You are on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in all Narnia." He boomed.

Eustace fell over with a decisive thud. Lucy and I ran over to him.

"Eustace" I called in a sing-songy voice,"Eustace, wake up."

Eustace awoke with a start and started to tell us about a nightmare he had about going through a picture frame into the ocean and getting dragged onto a small ship and as he was talking he looked around and saw that he nightmare was real. His voice started to fade to a gasp. Lucy started to wave her hands in front of his face. He snapped awake and closed his eyes and mumbled something like 'I want to go home' and 'This is a dream.' He opened his eyes and was still there so then he pinched himself and screeched in my ears like little girl. I fell back but before I could the ground Caspian had caught me.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"No problem, your majesty." He told me.

"First names" I hissed through my teeth.

"Sorry your ma-... Susan"

"There. Was that really that hard?"

"No"

Then I looked around horror at the fact that everyone was staring at us. I looked at Peter. If I wasn't so horrified I would have laughed, his face was starting to a delightful shade of red. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. Edmund's was almost the exact same as Peter's except for the tiniest smirk. Lucy, however, was beaming, whereas Eustace was confused. Caspian and I immediately dropped all touch and sidestepped away from each other. Lucy, thankfully, noticed my discomfort and wave me over. I had to bite back a sigh of relief for having been rescued by my little sister. I thought I was free but the minute we got to our cabin she started to pester me with questions. After about 3 hours I finally almost lost it.

"Lucy, I had a bit of a rough day. I going to go on the main deck and relax a little, Ok?

"Okay Su, do you want company?

"No thanks, Lu, I just need a breather."

"Okay, See you at dinner."

"Yep"

As soon as I am up on deck and breathing the sweet sea air I can't help remember this morning when I was just fine. Not embarrassed, not annoyed. I could hear voices below me. I tried to hear them. It was Peter and Ed chewing out Caspian. It was then that I decided that Lu's chatting wasn't as bad as what was going on downstairs. I decided to go talk with Lucy. After a pleasant chat with Lucy, We went to dinner. Peter wouldn't look at me or Caspian. Ed tried not to tell jokes, unsucessfully. He made jokes like "So, good show out ter today, I'm not really one for PDA. What are you going to do tonight in your cabins." Peter would give him a if-looks-could-kill glare and he would shut his mouth. I purposely sat next to Caspian because I knew it would annoy Peter. It worked. Eustace just stared confusedly between Caspian, Peter and I. Lu, being her usual talkative self, tried to include everyone in the conversation. It became all too clear that nobody was in a mood to talk so Lucy, quite saddened, gave up. I mouthed that we would talk to make up for it and she perked up enough to eat her dinner. After dinner Lu and I put on the sleeping pants that we made and talked for hours then fell asleep happy.

The next day Lucy and I decided that we would avoid Peter's wrath and stay in the cabin. We're going to make some pants, shirts and dresses to hand on the many islands we will stop at. We thought he wouldn't come in, but he did. Around lunch we heard a knock. As per our agreement Lucy said

"Who is it?" Lucy says in the most normal voice possible.

"It's me Peter. Is Susan in there?"

"No" she said, very calm and collected. It was Peter's next comment that worried her.

"Good, I wish to talk to you. May I come in?"

A look of panic crossed Lucy's face. " Umm... No"

"Why? Lu, Susan is in there, isn't she?"

"Umm... No"

"Yes she is open this door."

That is when I decided to help Lucy

"Peter, we are awfully busy, can you come back later?"

"Aha, so you are in there, Susan. I really need to talk to you!"

"Why?" I screamed at him.

"Because...just because, Would you just get out here."

I was starting to get angry at Peters determination to talk to me.

"Peter, please just go away or I swear I will not be responsible for my actions."

We could hear Peter gulp from inside our room. Yes I am known as the Gentle Queen but when I get pissed off, I am not so gentle. Right now, Peter knew that if he tried to make me talk to him my first action would be to grab my bow that was always close by and grab an arrow from my quiver that was always on my back. So it was persist or get an arrow in his shoulder. Which would probably hurt, a lot. I heard his hand on the doorknob. I let the arrow fly. Peter ducked in time so the arrow stuck solidly in Caspian's door. That would take some explaining. He looked at me with his signature you-did-not-just-do-that-if-only-looks-could-kill glare. One of my arrows went back up the . I grabbed my bow and speedily put an arrow on the string. He opened the door and I let the arrow fly. He ducked and the arrow stuck solidly in Caspian's door. that would take some explaining. He looked at me with his signature you-did-not-just-do-that-if-only-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead glare. One of my arrows went back up the bow. Peter told me that I would like the news he was sent to give me. I reluctantly followed.

"What is it, Peter?"I asked impatiently.

"Caspian has asked if he can court you" he said rather simply.

I love Cliffhangers. Don't you? No! Too bad. I will try to update by Wednesday. If you are bored, try my hunger games fanfic called After the Rebellion. I will up date that one soon too.


	2. Answers and Dinners

**As asked I will try to update every other day. Probably sooner.**

Chapter 2

"He did?" I said just barely above a whisper.

Peter nods.

"Yes!" I say to no one in particular. Peter smiles.

"I thought you would like that news" Peter is beaming now.

"By your smile I would say that you and Ed are OK with this." I state matter of factly.

"OKish. If he hurts you in any way-"

"You will stab him with Rhindon I know Peter."

"Actually, I was going to say that I would challenge him to a duel since it is all too clear that you like him." I blushed a deep crimson at that comment.

"Oh No," I said suddenly.

"What is it, Su, Are you OK?"

"I'm fine for now."

"Huh"

I sigh "Ed is going to tease us mercilessly!" At this Peter laughs. I shoot him a glare.

"I will warn Caspian." He reassures me, "Go back to your cabin I'm sure you and Lucy have some things to talk about."

That we do! I bid good-bye to Peter and run back to me and Lucy's cabin and slam the door behind me. Lucy looks up at me and immediately runs up to me and guides me to the bed.

"Su what is wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing is wrong," I say "everything is right." Lu looks at weirdly. "Caspian asked Peter and Ed if he could have their permission to court me." The look on Lucy face is so funny. She jumped up and danced around the room. After her little dance she ran over to my trunk that had all my dresses in it.

"Lu, what are you doing?"

"You need to have the perfect dress for tonight!"

"Lu, he will love me anyway."

"Yes but this will be fun for me" After much begging, Lu finally convinced me to dress up. "Only a little," I told her. By the end of it I was dressed in a lovely ocean blue dress that was only slightly above the ankle and had barely any poof. My face had a minimal amount of makeup. My hair was half up with two braids tied together with and ribbon of the blue as my dress. They were diamond earrings in my ears and I had my golden crown on my head. Lucy had let Peter know that we were dressing a little fancy tonight and if they wanted they could make a tiny effort as well. Lucy looked just like except that her hair was in one straight braid and her dress was of forest green and her crown was of silver. As we walked toward the dining hall the crew stopped to look at us. What a sight were in our clothing and accessories we looked every bit the queens we were. But in our actions? We were laughing and whispering and pointing around at the pretty sky. The boys had heard us coming. We arrived to Caspian standing on one side of the door and Peter on the other. Ed looked deep in thought. _Probably thinking jokes and ways to embarrass me,_ I thought. Caspian Put out his arm for me to take. I did and he lead me to my seat and pulled it out for me Peter did the same for Lucy while keeping an eye an where Caspian's hands were going. After I was seated Caspian took his seat beside me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Susan."

"Thank you, Caspian," I replied looking him in the face.

Peter cleared his throat and we snapped back to face the others.

"You look lovely as well Lucy." He said trying to get the attention off us "Were you two trying to match?

"I'm not sure Lucy picked it for me." I said. This rest of the conversation went like this, talking about us girls and how we have tastes in clothing and such. After the meal while Caspian was bidding me goodnight when Peter wasn't looking Caspian told me to me him on the stern of the ship at midnight and to dress warmly.

**Not much of a Cliffhanger but it will do. So just get u to review I will not post the next chapter until I have 10 reviews, OK? R+R**

**All for Jesus **


	3. Kisses, Gifts and Bets

**So sorry it took so long to update. My iPad won't let me update so now I have to do it on the computer.** **So, yeah, read on. Oh and I will update as soon as possible not after a certain amount of reviews. But the first 5 people to review will get a preview. So yeah.**

Chapter 3

I nodded and told him I would be there. After we said good night, I dragged Lucy back to our cabin.

"Su, what is the rush?"

"I will tell you at the cabin." I hissed.

After we got to the cabin, I sat down on the bed.

"Su?"

"Yes?"

"What is wrong?" Lucy said, sitting down beside me.

"Caspian wants to meet me at the stern at midnight."

"Oh By the Lion!" Lucy stated loudly "You must get ready."

"Can you help me?" I say with a mischievous grin.

"Well... I do have a rather busy night." Lucy smirked, equally mischievous.

"Luce, Please don't make me beg!"

"Alright, I will help you."

"Thank you Lucy!" After that Lucy spends an hour trying to find a pretty but warm dress. After that she does my hair and after 3 hours I am finished and on my way to stern. Lucy found me a long, warm dress with a wispy skirt, long sleeves, and tight top. My hair  
is down around my shoulders. A small but warm shawl covers my shoulders. As I walk to the stern I see Caspian coming out of the boys group of cabins. He is dressed just as warmly. I turn and start to walk up the stairs. Caspian joins me in a second and holds out his hand. I take it grateful for it's warmth. After we got to where the steering wheel is, we stand there for a second before Caspian breaks the silence.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here?" Ooh that deep hispanic accent just makes me want to kiss him.

"Yes, King Caspian, I am." I say sweetly.

"Well first of all if we are officially courting then we should go by first names, or other names," He says smirking at me, "and secondly this whole thing has been done with other people talking for us. I thought we should talk about it privately. So... You actually want to have me court you."

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Tell what you think this means," I say, standing up on tippy toes and kissing him full on the lips. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm still not fully convinced that you really want me to court you. Maybe another kiss will help?" So I kiss him again and he quickly picks up on the fact that I like it. So then we take a bit further and we add some tongue. We probably kiss for a minute straight and then take a second to breathe and then we kissed again. We did that about ten times before we decided to get some sleep. He walked me down to the entrance to me and Lucy's cabin we kissed goodnight and before we parted ways for now, He gave me a necklace of gold with a little sapphire inside. After that I watched him walk down the hall and thren went into my own room and woke Lucy up.

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up." I shout as I shake her. Lucy rolls over to complain but when she sees that it is me she sits up immediately.

"What happened?"

"We kissed-a lot and he gave this necklace." Holding out the necklace for her to see

"Oh for the love of the Lion, you did. Well it's about time. Haha Ed I win the bet!"

"Ed? Ed isn't here." I wondered

"Actually, Yes I am." Ed said walking out of the closet.

"ED? LUCY?" I shout.

"Keep it down, Susan, you don't want to wake up Peter, do you?" At that I lower my voice. I reach for my bow and quiver and step toward Ed.

"Ed do I even need to threaten you or will you keep your mouth shut about this?"

Ed replies defiantly "I won't tell Peter but I will make jokes and torture you." And with that he turned around quickly and rather gracelessly and ran out of the room. After he left Lucy and I started laughing and then I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**So please remember. The first 5 people get a PREVIEW. **


	4. Misunderstandings and Nicknames

**Alright so sorry for the delayed update. School seems to crush my writing spirit. So WITH further-or-do, CHAPTER 4! **

Chapter 4

****The next morning Lucy woke me up and we got ready for breakfast. Today was a bit of a warm day so we wore sleeveless dresses that came down to 3 inches above the ankle. Mine was of sky blue and I wore the necklace that Caspian had given me before. Lucy's was of a deep purple and she was wearing a necklace that Peter gave her. At 8:00 There was a knock at the door. Lucy answered it.

"Good morning, Lucy" I heard from where I was putting the finishing touches on my hair, That deep hispanic accent.

"Good morning, Caspian" Lucy replied as simply as she could without laughing.

"Is Susan here?" Oh by the Lion, He was asking for her. Of course he was. He was courting her.

"Yes hold on." Lucy said. As soon as she walked out of his view she started to laugh.

"Your boyfriend is here." she swooned, locking her hands over her heart and swaying slowly back and forth. On my way to the door I gave her a light shove. She looks at me with a VERY fake shocked look on her face. With that I walk out to see Caspian laughing.

Caspian's POV (Point of View)

She walked into my view from around the was smiling and laughing. Her dress came down to about a little above the ankle. She was wearing the necklace that I gave her last night. She walks over to me. By the Lion she is gorgeous.

Susan's POV

I can tell that he thinks that look beautiful. As if he can read my thoughts, he answers them.

"You look beautiful." He says

"Thank You." He leans in and so do I. The kiss is nice. I put my arms around his neck and I hear snickering. I turn around quickly to find that Ed had found his way into the cabin and was sitting on the bed laughing. I grab my quiver and look for my bow. Caspian hands it to me and gives me an encouraging nod. I string the bow and point it at them.

"Out!" I shout.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving," he said turning to Lucy "they want to be aloone"

"GET OUT!" Both Caspian and I yelled. As they walked out Ed whispered to Lucy "Maybe we should get Peter?" I looked at Caspian. His face got kind of red.

"You know what? I'm kind of hungry. And not in a perverted way, Ed," I declared with a pointed look at Ed, "Lets go to breakfast." Me and Caspian walked behind them and every now and than Caspian would turn kiss me and then keep walking. Once or twice he kissed me hard. One of the times Lucy turned and saw me and Caspian stopped in the middle of the hallway and kissing like if we stopped we would die. Ed was talking and walking on while Lucy stopped and stared at us. Edmund turned and laughed at us and Lucy. Caspian pulled but sadly.

"That- was a mood killer." He glared at Ed.

"Defiantly. Come on I'm really hungry." I whined dragging Caspian by his arm. We got to the dining room, fully expecting Peter to be there, glowering at them. But the High King was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder what is keeping Peter?" Lucy said as we sat down, Caspian playing the gentleman as usual. We settled down and started eating making passing comments. As Ed makes his eighteenth joke about "last night", Lu gasps and looks at the door. I turn slowly and discover that Peter was standing in the doorway taking in the scene.

Peter's POV

_"Last night"?_ I thought. By The Lions Mane, that man and my sister did something last night. Something that you shouldn't do yet. _Caspian is a dead man!_

Susan's POV

Peter definitely heard us say last night. Man, that sounds very bad. It sounds like we did... It. We didn't, We just kissed. But Peter doesn't know that. Man, this is bad. I am broken out of my thoughts by Peter.

"Caspian!" Peter growls.

"Caspian, RUN!" Ed shouts. Caspian runs to the back of the room. Peter starts speed walking at Caspian. Just as I am watching my brother is horror, Caspian yells,

"Susan, CATCH." He tosses me my bow and hands Lucy my quiver to hand to me. She does and I load my arrow as faster than humanly possible.

"Peter, Another step and I swear I will let this string go and you know that I will!" Peter must know that I am serious, because he stops and looks between Caspian, Lucy, Ed and I expectantly.

"Well," He says impatiently "Isn't someone going to explain?"

"All me and Su did was kiss a little-" At this Ed and Lu look at him and their faces say, "Really?" "Alright a lot, but nothing further. Oh and I gave her a necklace." Peter looks at me asking silently if that is true. I nod and show him the necklace. Caspian looks at me like he is surprised that I wore the necklace.

"Alright, I believe you. But when you say 'Last Night' it sounds like you did it. Never even come close to doing that, until...well...you know when."

"We know, Your majesty." Caspian said.

"That is the other thing." Peter said suddenly, "In our little family, We all have nicknames, Ed, Lu, Su, and Pete. You are one of the kings and queens of Narnia. You should have a nickname as well."

"How about Cas?" Ed asked.

There was a chorus of "Sounds good" and "I like it"s. So Caspian new nickname is Cas. My Cas.

"Can we eat now?" Ed says surprisingly seriously. We all laugh and make fun of Ed and his eating habits, then sit down to a breakfast of planning and jokes. Most at "Cas and Su"'s expense.


	5. A Very Sick Little Girl

**Man I am so sorry for the long wait. Please don't throw fruit at me. Well unless it soft or yummy, that is besides the point. This a really long chapter. I had it all planned out but it kind of went in it's own direction. So if you hate this, it is not my fault, sort of, kind of, not really! Whatever! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Look!" I shout pointing over the bow. Eustace seems to see it too. He flies down lower and Reep jumps onto the deck. Eustace turned into a dragon by accident. We have been following the blue star for two weeks. We went to a island where we were going to be sold as slaves. One of the slave traders once pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me. Caspian held him at a dagger point and then handed me my bow and arrows. I took them and killed the man, then kissed Cas until Ed said 'Su! Cas! You need to breathe to stay alive!' Everyone laughed except Me and Cas. I punched Ed lightly. A man came running towards us and told us about how his wife was sent to the 'mist.' I made a mental note to ask Caspian about this 'mist.' His daughter, Gale, didn't want to stay behind. So much that she snuck on. Luce and I took her under our wing. Caspian makes comments about how great of a mother I will be. Peter always glares at him and mumbles something about not yet. When we got to a mysterious island, Luce, Gale and I were kidnapped by dufflepuds. We had to walk through a scary old house being careful of the 'Oppressor.' Well, after Luce said the spell, Coriakin appeared. His told us to follow the blue star. So we sailed on waiting to see the blue star. On the last day we could risk traveling forward we saw it. There was a lot of cheers and kissing and directly following it, glares from Peter. Don't get me wrong, Peter loves that we found each other. He is just jealous. I know that.

"Land ho." That deep Hispanic voice whispers in my ear. I shiver not because of the cold of the sea but because of his touch. It is just so...loving.

"Is it Ramandu's Island?"

"Yes. The star is right above it."

"Good. That means that we can break the spell faster and go home faster." He says kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Ew."

"Gale, shush, don't get us caught!"

"Consider yourselves officially caught." I say to two barrels. Lucy and Gale step out from them.

"Sorry, Lucy." Gale says solemnly.

"No need to be sorry, Su would have caught us anyway. She has sixth sense when it comes to kids." Caspian looked at me like he was wondering what Lu said is true.

"It is true. I always knew when Lucy was going to do something stupid or was planning to."

"Lucy does stupid things?"

"Used to, Caspian, I used to do stupid things."

"Well you still did Lu." Ed says sneaking up behind Luce. She jumps and screams.

"Ed, I swear I will kill you."

"Now, Luce, why not settle this with a friendly duel."

"True Susan."

"Su?" Caspian says from behind me, "Lucy swordfights?"

"Yes I do, Caspian. So does Susan actually. She is better at it than me."

"Now Lucy, you are very just need to practice." Peter tells her reassuringly.

"Can you help me, Peter?"

"Of course Lu." They walk off.

"Caspian?"

"Yes my love?"

"Wait here a minute."

"Okay, 1...2...3..."

"You know what I mean." I tell him, punching him on the shoulder. I went to the armory and got a sword. I sneak up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and jumps when he sees me with a drawn sword.

"You have got to be kidding!" He exclaims.

"I can assure you, King Caspian I am not kidding." I say calmly.

"Peter, Peter, come here." He calls. Peter and Lucy walk over and see me standing there with my sword drawn.

"Now Su, we talked about this."

"Yes Susan listen to your brother." Caspian says.

"You have to stand like this." Peter says correcting my stance. Peter then throws a sword to Caspian.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go easy on her." Peter tells him. Caspian nods. The second Peter says go, Caspian springs into action. Its difficult but doable. We keep fighting until someone yells,

"LAND HO!" We cease fighting and look at the island about 500 feet from us. We load into the long boats and head to the island. Once there we walk a ways to a table full of food. The food looks so good, way better than the salted meats that we have been eating lately. I scan the table and screech.

"Su! What happened?" Caspian shouts running towards me with a sword drawn and mu brothers behind him. I point a shaky finger at the end of the table. There, at the end of the table is a mess of hair or branches. Caspian wraps his arms around my waist. I calm down enough to make use of my widely known logic thinking and make sense of the situation. In a spilt second I am on my feet and yelling with queenly dignity.

"Don't eat the food!" Tavros drops a biscuit to the table. Caspian turns to me to explain but I am already halfway down the table to see what the mess is at the end of the table. He walks quite quickly but my pace was practiced for 15 years in the Golden Age.

"Susan? Susan! SUSAN! Slow down for goodness sake, it could be dangerous!" As ifto show him that I can protect myself in these situations, I load my bow in seconds and hold loosely at my side. I keep walking and see that there is something that mess is coming from. By the Mane, this table is long. Caspian is right behind in a second when I stop to examine to mess. He holds his sword to protect me from something so not harmful I have to hold my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. Caspian takes this as a gasp.

"Susan! What is it? Is it really dangerous?" I decide that this will be extremely funny.

"Yes, Yes it is! It is really scary too!" I shout running towards him and ducking behind him. I send a look to Luce telling her that it really isn't that scary. She giggles and whispers in Peters ear. He smiles and whispers to Ed. Ed stifles a huge giggle. Caspian has started to walk cautiously towards the end of the table. He lifts up some hair and visibly relaxes. Then he turns on his heel and stalks over to me. His face is 3 inches from mine.

"You think that three dead looking men are scary?" He questions.

"Are you kidding me? I just wanted to see your face when you discovered that they were completely harmless!"

Caspian straightens and addresses the entire crowd. "They are just three sleeping men." The entire crowd relaxes.

"Look! There is the blue star!" One faun shouts and points to the sky. There in the sky a blue light seems to be falling out of the sky to meet them. A moment later, the Blue Star walks toward us. Edmund, Peter, Caspian and half the crew stare at her. I smack Caspian square in the chest and he puts his arms around my waist. The Blue Star whose name is Lilliandil explains about the Dark Island and and the old swords. One she is done, everyone is silent.

"Excuse me," Lucy says in a polite tone, "Do you know where the last sword is?" In answer Lilliandil gestured toward the Dark Island. I shudder. Caspian rubs my back soothingly. I swear I would never have found someone like him in Finchley.

"So we have to go into the Dark Island?" I ask of her.

"Yes but do not be afraid. Aslan will protect you even in that dark place. As soon as you find the sword, leave the island. Bring the sword to the island." Before I know it I am on board the Dawn Treader headed for the scariest place in this world. The moment we enter the darkness I am so afraid I want to curl up in a corner and cry. But instead I comfort Gale with Lucy. In five mintues Caspian comes over and he can see the fear in my eyes. He puts his arms around me trying to calm me down. I started crying into his shoulder. He rubbed my back softly and whispered stuff like 'it's going to be okay' and I'm right here' and 'I'll protect you.' My sobs turned to sniffles and sniffles to gasps. In a moment I am still in his arms but not crying. Then I hear screams and cries of terror. I stand up. Caspian looks at me curiously. I tap my ear signaling for him to listen.

"Do you hear that?" I ask him.

"Yes, it sounds like someone screaming." We both get up and look over the side of the ship. Perched oddly on a rock, was a man, screaming and waving his sword above his head. The sword!

"Caspian, look!"

"What!"

"The last sword! He has it!"

"Peter, Ed, Lucy, come quickly." Her family had run at the sound of their almost-brother's frantic tone. I smile as Caspian sinks into a world that only he knows, lost in thought. I decide to tell Reepicheep to try and get the man on board. Reepicheep got the message and told Eustace something. Eustace started flying in direction of the man. The man started yelling curse words that I had never heard in her life before, telling the dragon to go away. In a last ditch effort the man had thrown the sword at Eustace. The dragon was too big to dodge it and was hit. Eustace flew shakily to the boat and flung Reep to the deck and flew away towards Ramandu's Island. They swung the ship around and on their way out they had stopped to get the Lord. He told them that if they thought of their worst fears they would become real. I ran straight to Caspian so that I try not to think of losing him. He understands and holds me tight kissing the top of my head and whispering that it will be okay into my ear. In a moment I feel something pulling lightly on my skirt. I continue to sob into his shoulder.

"Miss Susan, Miss Susan?" I hear Gale say quietly. Gale speaks again, "Mr. Caspian, Why is Miss Susan so sad?"

"She is sad because she is very scared. She doesn't like this place very much." He explained to her kindly.

"Oh, now I understand." The little girl said, with a determined voice. She carefully wedged herself between Caspian and I. Knew that the little girl was trying to help her. I pressed away from Caspian and crouched in front of Gale. Gale reached out and tried to wipe away my tears.

"Please don't cry, Miss Susan, it's okay. See there is the way out. It will be fine, right?" The little girl changed drastically in front of me. She turned from a girl determined to make me feel better to a girl trying to brave but it being too hard. I scooped her up and did what Caspian did for me. I told the little girl that she could always count on me to help her and protect her. Caspian's arms went around her waist and he took from my arms and cradled the little girl until she fell asleep. I motioned to him to take her downstairs to go to sleep. I went with him to tuck her in. I pulled the blankets up to her chin and turned to leave, but a small hand gripped my wrist like it was a lifeline and asked me to say with her. I replied that I would. As a reaction I put my hand on her forehead and gasped.

"Sweetheart, I need you to stay here, okay. I will be one second. I just have to find Mr. Caspian, okay?" The poor little girl nodded weakly. I stood up quickly and almost ran into Caspian in the hall.

"Oh good I found you. Caspian I need help. Get Luce, Peter, Ed and Gale's father if you can. Also a cloth and a bucket of cold water and some drinking water and a stool and a-"

"Susan, Susan calm down. What is wrong?" His voice calmed me enough so I could get out the words.

"It's Gale! She is sick, I don't know how bad but she is weak and tired and burning up with fever!" Caspian's got so big and he kissed me lightly on the cheek and told me he would try to get all the things and people she needed and I should get back in there with her. I ran back to the little room and tried to make sure she was comfortable. I propped her up on pillows and loosened her blanket.

"Miss Susan." Her voice croaked.

"Shh. I'm right here. What do you need?"

"Can you sing to me?" I smile to the little girl.

"Yeah sweetheart I can." I say maternally and wipe the hair out of the little girl's eyes and start in a sweet voice:

Don't you worry darling,  
I'll stay till morning light,  
Don't you worry sweetheart.  
It will be alright,  
Don't you worry honey,  
I'll be here all night.

I look at her sleeping form.

"Caspian's right. You will be a great mother. Not right of course." Peter said

"Actually she might be." It was Caspian who spoke now.

"Caspian, is this your not-so-subtle way of telling me that you two went too far." Peter said a little too loud. Gale stirred.

"Boys, we should take this outside." I say leading them out and closing the door softly. I turned to Peter staring at my stomach as if expecting it to just blow up like a balloon.

"For goodness sake, Peter, I am not pregnant. I have no idea what Cas was talking about." I say turning to Caspian.

"I went down to the men's quarters and asked someone if he had seen Gale's father. The man told me to ask Drinian. No One had seen Gale's father in a long time. I went and asked Drinian and he put his head down and told me... well... Gale's father is... well... dead." I was struck dumb. Peter was bumbling about 'How was this my problem.' I regained my voice.

"Peter, This is my problem. That is a very sick little orphan. She is to join us at Cair and she will be my ward. No, more than that. My daughter." I stated firmly.

"Susan you are 19. You should not be worried about a daughter."

"Susan, I fully support you and I am sure that Lucy and Ed will too." Caspian said putting his arm around me.

"That we will what?" Ed questioned walking down the hallway with Lucy behind. We explain it to them and they both agree with Caspian and I. Ed, at course, made jokes about Caspian and I being parents. Peter blushed three times. Lucy agreed to help me nurse Gale. Caspian said he would help by bringing us the things we needed, As well as promising to help when we get back to Cair. Ed of course made a stupid joke. Peter of course blushed. We all started laughing until I heard Gale call out my name. I ran for her room picking up my skirts, calling for Lucy. The little girl in the bed was sweating buckets. I turned to Lucy to tell what to get the boys to get for us, which included a couple fresh nightgowns, some light cloth, needles and thread, soft cloths and coldwater. After she came back telling me that Caspian had run at full speed, mumbling something about 'his love's little girl.' I had coaxed Gale out of her restless sleep. The little one was able to comprehend to a six-year-old's ability that she wouldn't see her parents again and that I was now her 'Mommy.' She also decided that if I was her mom, Caspian was her 'Daddy.' I decided that Cas would like that. Peter, might not. As soon as the boys got back there were shouts on deck. Ed and Peter went to see what was up. Caspian stayed to help us. And he actually did. He didn't try to kiss me all the time. Which was good. He smiled when Gale called him Daddy. Peter and Ed came down and Peter said that the prisoners of the mist were free. He also said that there was a cute girl named Isabella up there and she liked him. Gale started coughing and calling for her 'Mommy and Daddy.' Peter thought that she meant her real parents until Caspian and I sat on the bed told her that we were here and that she was okay. His eyes bugged out. Lucy had to explain to him about what Gale had decided. He dismissed it really quickly and ran up the stairs. I know that he was going up to Isabella.

Caspian's POV

I should go talk to Peter about asking Susan to marry me. Especially now that she has Gale to think about. And Gale thinks that I am her 'Daddy.' That is really good, but extremely scary.

"Susan?" I ask, looking at the beautiful woman across the bed from me. She looks up at me from watch her daughter sleep.

"Yes?"

"I have to go do something. Do you need me here?" I ask.

"No, I think we can manage for a while. She is finally sleeping now. While you are out, Can you try to find a bathtub of sorts?"

"I'll see what I can find." I say kissing her forehead. She smiles. I walk out o the room and towards the study. I hear someone talking quietly in there. I decide to knock. After I hear Peter say a curse word and a female voice reprimand him. The door opens and Peter stands there, a little disheveled and there is a girl with him. Ah... This must be the famous Isabella. She has jet black hair and tan skin. She is wearing a pair of pants and a loose shirt.

"What do you need, Caspian?" Peter asks

"Um... I needed to talk to you about something, but it can wait."

"No, that is fine. How is Gale?" He asks stepping aside so I can get in.

"We finally got her to go to sleep."

"Peter, who is Gale?" Isabella asks looking up at Peter.

"Gale is my sister, Susan's, daughter."

"And who is this?" She asks again looking at me.

"This is Caspian, Susan's suitor."

"So Gale is his daughter."

"Yes and no. Gale is the daughter of a man whose wife was killed in the slave market. He joined our crew and his daughter stowed away. He recently died of illness, leaving Gale an orphan. Susan adopted Gale and Gale decided that Caspian was now her dad."

"Yes and the reason I came here is because I...Uh...Um...wanttomarryyoursisterSusan." Caspian said, afraid of the Kings response. Peter laughed and said,

"It's about time! Ed and I have been wondering for weeks. When are going to ask her?"

"Probably after Gale is better or something."

"May I make a suggestion?" Isabella said quietly.

"Of course."

"You should ask her soon so that she knows that you will stand beside her and Gale." Isabella said.

"That is a great idea." I say turning to go, "Oh and Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find a bathtub big enough for Gale. Susan asked me to look."

"Ask Drinian or Reep."

"Okay. Thank you. Both of you." Isabella inclined her head just as Peter did in acknowledgement.

Susan's POV

I wonder what Caspian had to speak to Peter about.

"Hey Love." He whispers in my ear.

"Hey." I whisper back.

"I found a small tub."

"Fantastic! Lucy went to see if we have really light fabric. Her fever went down slightly. She sleeping quite peacefully." I tell him, reaching over to check her fever.

"Susan, can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Once Lucy gets back."

"Lucy is back." I hear Lucy's voice.

"Alright." I say, getting up from the bed gently and turn to way into hall. Once out Caspian turns to me and says,

"Alright, so I... uh... man this is hard. Um... So I want you to know that I want to stand by you and Gale. For forever so...um... Ed told me about this..." Caspian starts to go down on one knee, By the Mane, is he going to propose? "Susan, will you marry me?" He says pulling out a ring. It is a thin-banded ring with a sapphire in the centre. I am struck dumb for the second time today. He is starting to look worried.

"Yes, yes." I tell him. He stands up, puts the ring on my finger, hugs me and captures me in a wonderful kiss. Lucy comes out and sees us. I pull apart from him.

"Is that how you two communicate?" I flash her my ring. She gasps and grabs my hand to look at it.

"It is so pretty. And it matches your necklace."

"Well... guess what your wedding ring is going to match?"

"My... crown?"

"Wow...are you like...a mind reader?"

"Nope, just a logical thinker." Just then Gale screams,

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Caspian and I run to her room.

"Shh, sweetie, We are right here." I comfort her.

"I thought you were gone forever, too." She sobs.

"It's okay, Gale, you are stuck with us, forever. See Mommy's ring?" The little girl nods. "That means that Mommy and Daddy are going to get married."

"Really, Mommy?"

"Yes. And guess what?"

"What, Mommy?"

"You get to be the flower girl." I say looking at Caspian.

"Really? Do I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"The prettiest in Narnia." Caspian tells her smiling.

"Sweetheart, Why don't we get you a bath and then we will stick in a fresh nightgown, okay."

"Okay, Mommy."

**So, how was it? Please tell me in your reviews. They make me smile and encourage me to keep writing.**


	6. Secret Dates and Memories

**So I got a great idea the other day after uploading so, here is chapter 6! At the end it goes off a little.**

Chapter 6

Lucy and I were doing some sewing. We decided that, since Gale is now a princess, she needs new dresses. She is still a little sick. Mostly weak. But it was really scary when she was really sick. She would stop breathing for a few seconds. Sometimes I would have to bury my face into Caspian's chest. He would tell me when she started to breathe again. Sometimes, I would fall asleep by her bedside and he would lift my head and put it on a pillow and watch Gale for the night. She started to get better last week and now she is sleeping most of the day, sometimes she wakes up and asks us to show us one of new dresses. We haven't let the boys seen the dresses. We have made a dress for each of us too. So when she is all better, we will wear our new dresses and show the boys.

"Mommy?" Gale asks.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"May I see my dress?"

"Right now I am making you pants like Mommy and Auntie Lucy. What do you think?" I ask, holding them up.

"Wow, I can match you and Auntie Lucy! Thank you, Mommy!"

"No Problem." I say with a laugh. This little girl so funny. Of course she didn't have enough fabric to keep making new dresses. I can't wait until we get home so we can start making my wedding dress, Lucy's dress, and Gale's dress. Oh and make the boys go to the tailors. That is always fun.

"Susan? Susan?" I hear Lucy calling me back to reality.

"Hmm... Oh, yes Luce?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"ASAP."

"Sounds like someone wants to get to the wedding night." The hispanic accent that is annoying sometimes.

"Caspian, young ears. No such comments."

"Susan, I am not that little!"

"I'm not talking about you. Gale, if Mommy tells you to cover your ears, put your hands over yours ears, okay?" Gale nods, "Can you do that for me, sweetheart." Gale does as she is told. "Good girl! Alright, you can uncover them now sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, Love. I forget sometimes." Caspian says sheepishly.

"That is okay."

"You guys haven't spent any time alone together in a week! Do you guys want to go... do something? Lucy asks us.

"Luce, what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea!" Lucy scribbles something down on a piece of paper, "Take this to Peter and Ed, ask Isabella if she could come down here." Caspian walks off.

"Luce, what are you planning?"

"You and Caspian are going to have a dinner date." She says happily. She turns to Gale, "It is a good thing we made that dress while she was sleeping, isn't it niece o' mine?" Gale nods.

"You guys made me a dress?" I ask, speechless.

"We had some help." Lucy says, gesturing to the doorway. I look and Isabella is standing there.

"My mother was the town seamstress. She taught m many things and I also learned from watching."

"That is gr... Wait, Lucy, does Peter know about this?"

"That was the difficult part. Man, your brother takes a lot of 'convincing'." Isabella says.

"Mommy, what is 'convincing'?"

"Something that you don't need to worry about just yet, but don't worry, I will teach you when you need to know it." At that moment Lucy walks out and comes back with a beautiful dress. It is, of course, light blue with gold trimming. There are ruffles flowing down the dress. It looks a little low-cut but beautiful. I am speechless, again.

"It is... beautiful!"

"Well... in our old world you would do a full makeover before a date... so?"

"Makeovers all round?"

"Sounds like fun!" Isabella agrees.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, Wait, Mommy, what is a makeover?" I laugh and explain it to her. The next hour is spent doing hair and makeup and and bathing. After that is done, they help me in to my dress and do a few touchups.

"Is this what my wedding morning is going to be like?" I ask.

"Oh no, dear sister, much worse." Lucy says from behind me, tying my sash around my waist. Once they are done, they tell me to spin.

"Mommy, you look like a... fairy... no princess... no a queen!"

"Oh she is not a queen yet." Isabella says behind me. She places my crown on my head.

"Oh Lucy, where is my necklace?"

"Right here." She says, fastening my necklace around my neck.

"Thank you"

After they are completely finished, they tell me to sit and wait.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy is going to drool when he sees you." I turn to look at her to see a giggling Ed, Lu, and Isabella, the girls pointing at Ed.

"She is right." Peter's voice says behind.

"Great, Peter's here. Now it's a party." I say sarcastically. He gives a sarcastic glare.

"You do look nice, sister. Caspian is going to drool when he sees you." There was a knock at the door. I walk over to the door and open it, hoping that it is Caspian. It is. He picks me up and kisses me passionately. It is so nice that I forget that my entire family and my six-year-old daughter are behind us. I hear someone clear their throat behind us. Caspian and I detach and he looks sheepishly at my family behind us.

"Hi all." He says, looking like he really just wants to disappear.

"Hi." They all respond almost in unison. I look at Caspian.

"Well... We should be going. Gale sweetheart be good for Auntie Lucy and Auntie Bella." Gale has taken to calling her Bella. "I will be back... late. Okay?" Gale nods. "Guys, please make sure that she is asleep before... I get back." I kiss Gale and so does Caspian.

"Night, my princess."

"Night, Daddy."

Caspian took my hand and leads me to a small door that I hadn't noticed before. Inside there was a table, full of food that I thought we didn't even have on board, and candles. There were two chairs that looked extremely comfortable. Caspian walks over to one of the chairs and pulls it out.

"My Queen." He says, grinning.

"Thank you, My dear King." I say, kissing him on the cheek. We talk and laugh and, of course, kiss. We make a few wedding plans. We stay there until I hear Peter calling us telling us that we should get back right now. We decide that we will go out, after a brief makeout session. When we do walk out, our hair is messy and we are both smiling, idiotically. Isabella grips onto Peter's forearm, Peter looks like he wants to kill someone, Ed looks like he is holding in a joke, and Lu is giving me the you are so telling me later look. I nod towards her. She smiles. Caspian leads me to Gale's room and we go in and giggle uncontrollably. He kisses me and leaves, saying that he will bring me breakfast. I grab his arm and pull him towards me and then put my arms behind his head and kiss him. It ends with us against the wall, hair messed up and Peter holding Rhindon towards Caspian and me pointing a arrow at him. Apparently we were knocking against the walls so they, correction, Peter decided that that meant something bad. So here we are.

"Peter, put the sword down!"

"This man tried to...to... do that thing!"

"No, we were just making out. I swear, Peter. Would I be wearing this," showing him my engagement ring, "If I thought he would do that before the wedding." Peter thinks about that, lowers his sword, and mumbles,

"Sorry. Overprotective. Damn you Rabadash." At the mention of his name I cringe. Ed and Lucy have since come in and Ed comes over and holds me, because he knows the full story. Yes, he tried to make me marry him, but he also tried to force himself on me. Ed had knocked him out with the hilt of his sword and that was when we knew that we needed to leave. Caspian knows that too. He overheard Ed and Lu comforting me once at Cair. I swear if a Rabadash was still alive he wouldn't have been for long. Caspian and Lucy come over too. I am pretty sure Peter is confused.

"Ed, I think it is time to tell Peter the truth. You and Cas take him up on deck and talk to him." Ed looked at like I was about to shove him into a pit of lions. "Please?"

"Fine." He explains it to Caspian who looks at him the same way Ed looked at me. Ed points at me. Caspian goes over to Peter nervously.

Caspian's POV

"Peter, we need to talk to you about Rabadash." Ed says.

"What about him?"

"Come with us." I say. We take him up on deck.

"Peter, you know how we always say that he only tried to make her marry him. Well, he...uh... went farther." Peter's eyes started to mirror mine when I heard Luce and Ed comforting her.

"Did you know about this?"

"I heard them comforting Susan one time. I swear my face looked exactly like yours does now."

"Them?"

"Me and Lucy."

"How did Lucy know about this?"

"You know Lucy, Peter. She has this way of knowing when this were wrong."

"True. But why was I never told?"

"Knowing you Pete, You would have run to Calormen and run that bastard through, not saying that he didn't deserve it."

"You know me well."

"Yes well, I have lived with you my entire life, and in the Golden Age, which is still technically still my life, is it not?"

"It is dear brother." Peter declares with a uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"Please NEVER talk like we did in the Golden Age again."

"Um... if you are both finished, I have a saddened fiance and a confused daughter below deck."

"Right." They both said. We walked below deck. Susan had stopped crying and had tucked in Gale so I took her to her cabin for a long talk about wedding plans, Ugh!

**So did you like it? For the whole Rabadash thing, I always thought that Rabadash would try something more than marriage, Because what I have found out from extensive research of the Calormen. I know, I know, I am a nerd. Thanks for reading. For those of you reading my other stories, I just got over some minor writers block and new chappies should be up by next week!**

**All for Jesus**


	7. DressBeach Day

**Sorry about the long wait. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Susan's POV

"Sweetheart, Sweetheart, wake up."

"Mommy, Wakey Wakey." I open my eyes to see my fiance and daughter standing over me.

"Morning." I mumble.

"Mommy, you slept in later than Daddy!"

"I did? Oh? Well I had a bit of a late night." I say, casting a look at Caspian, who looks at any point in the room except me.

"Oh. Well, C'mon Mommy, It's Dress Day." Oh right, Gale had decided that since her dresses were all done, today was the day to show them off to her male relatives. Since all of the girls had helped make them, Gale also. She brought cloth and needles when asked. She was a dear.

"Alright. Give Mommy one moment to get dressed."

"Mommy, your dress for today is in my cabin."

"Give me a moment to put on a robe then."

"Okay. Daddy?" She said turning to Caspian.

"Yes, my princess?"

"You and Uncle Peter and Uncle Ed have to stay away from my cabin. Okay?"

"You got it pumpkin."

"Thank you, Daddy." She said and gave him a kiss.

"Alright, come my little princess. Here begins your life of pretty dresses." I say grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room and kissing Caspian on the cheek. "See you in a moment."

"Four girls trying to be beautiful with clothes and makeup and hair? Not likely."

"You shall pay for that mister."

"Yeah mister." Gale says smiling.

"Go on Princess. I can't wait to see all of your pretty dresses."

"And Pants."

"And pants." He repeats. Gale takes my hand since she is a little unsteady on he feet, trying to get used to it after all the bedrest. We walk down to her cabin where Lucy and Isabella are readying all the dresses.

"Auntie Lucy! Auntie Bella! It is Dress Day!" Gale shouts running towards them. Bella, as we have all come to call her, scoops her up.

"Which one first, little miss?" Her Aunts and Uncles have taken to calling her little miss or little miss princess. Caspian and I call her either princess or pumpkin.

"This one." She says pointing to her favorite, a lavender upside-down V skirted dress, made of satin."Mommy, you should wear this one." Gale says pointing at a low cut, ruffle-skirted dress.

"Oh, Uncle Peter would have a heart attack."

"Fun! Put it on, Su." Lucy says, laughing.

"Oh really. Well you should should wear," I start pulling out a particularly low-cut dress, "This. I'm sure Aravin would like it." I mock-swoon.

"Susan." She glares at me.

"Auntie Lucy is in love." Gale swoons. I pick her up and swing her around.

"Yep, Ed is staying away from you." I say as I put her down. Everyone laughs

"Alright, let's get dressed." I say, picking up mine and Gale's dresses.

A half-hour later,

"Last few touches on your hair, Lu. There! Wait, Gale, can you hand Mommy Auntie Lucy's crown?"

"Yes, Mommy." Gale walks over to Lucy's crown and brings it to me with great reverence.

"Thank you, pumpkin." Gale smiles at me.

"Gale, would you like to put on your dress?" Isabella asks. Gale nods, excitedly.

10 minutes later

"All done." I exclaim, as I finish arranging Gales hair.

"Come Gale, lets go watch Daddy's mouth drop open at your mom and watch Uncle Peter get mad at me for wearing a low-cut dress." Lucy said, grabbing Gales hand. We walked up on deck and what Lucy said comes true. I swear Caspian is going to would fall over if Ed hadn't been holding him up. And Peter is staring at me, then Lucy, then me, then Lucy. I roll my eyes as he waves me over to talk to me alone.

"What were you thinking putting Lucy in that dress? If you hadn't noticed we are on a ship! There are plenty of sailors around-"

"That would murder anyone trying to get to Lu in that way." I say smiling, "Especially That boy, Um... what is his name? Ah, Aravin. He seems nice. And he saved her life at Narrowhaven."

"Yes, but, Lucy will always be the youngest of us all, and I still can't...no.. Don't want to watch her grow up. Why can't she still be the little five year old that walked up to me and said, 'I wuv you, Pete'?"

"Because everyone grows up, Peter, Even you. You (finally) stopped sleeping with your favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Monkey, when you were 12."

"SU! Don't say that out loud!"

"But, Mommy said to always tell the truth!" Perfectly imitating a 8-year-old Peter when he said, rather loudly that the lady in front of us's dress was ugly.

"You know what? Whatever, Lucy can wear whatever she wants. I am so done talking to you." He walks away. I have the urge to yell after him the time he almost ate the wax fruits in the store. He actually bit it. I looked over at Lucy. She was discreetly winking at Aravin. _They are so in love,_ I thought.

"Princess, do you want to go to the beach today?" I hear Caspian ask, as I walk up to them.

"Beach? Yes!"

"Ask Mommy if that is okay." He says, pushing her towards me. She stumbled and I caught her.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we please go to the beach, please?" Her crystal blue eyes look up at me. Her eyes are like mine, not completely, but still pretty close.

"Sure Princess."

"Thank you, Mommy." She runs to Lucy and Bella because 'It is time to put on her beach dress.' I am so glad that we made her a sundress and a bathing suit.

"¿Cómo está mi amor?" Caspian whispers in my ear.

"Caspian, I can't speak Telmarine."

"Sorry."

"Can you translate what you just said?"

"How are you, My love?"

"Just fine, Thank you." I say kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Mommy." I feel a tug on my skirt. "Mommy, you can kiss Daddy later, it is time to put on our beach outfits!"

"Coming Princess."

"Ser bueno para mamá, Princesita." I am just about to tell Caspian off for talking to Gale in a language that she doesn't understand but she surprises me.

"Sí papá." She answers, baffling both Caspian and I.

"Where did you learn that, Princess?"

"My Mommy was a Telmarine slave girl that my Dad bought because they fell in love and that was the only way they could be together. So, my mom taught me." She says, tearing up at Mommy. I bend down to her level. She looks at me with those blue eyes, all clouded with tears. Caspian comes over and hugs us both.

"Well, now I have someone to talk to."

"Sí papá." Gale says smiling.

"Ir a poner en su vestido bonito para papá y sus tíos, bien?"

"Bueno Papá."

"Someone better translate." I say, jokingly annoyed.

"Daddy said to go put on my pretty dress for him and Uncle Peter and Uncle Ed, and I said Okay."

"Alright then, let's go put on your pretty dress." I said walking down to Lucy and Bella. Caspian calls after us.

"¿Asegúrese de que mamá se ve bastante, bien pequeña princesa?" (A/N: That means: Make sure mommy looks pretty, okay little princess?)

"Sí papá." Gale calls after her shoulder.

"You aren't going to translate, are you?" She makes a zipping motion across her lips.

"Alright then."

Half an hour later.

"There." I say, finishing putting Gale's hair into a french braid. Of course she asked what a french was and I had to explain and then I realized that the Archenland language is a lot like the french language.

"Girls." Ed says rapping on the door, "We are lowering the longboats."

"Coming Ed." I say. "Lets go, Gale." The little girl hops off the chair she was on and stands up. She is in a sky blue dress that matches her eyes and her little dress that looks like a slip is a lovely dark blue. Mine is pretty much the same. Lucy and Bella agreed that we should match. So our hair is in identical french braids. Lucy is wearing a lavender sun dress with a dark purple slip underneath. Bella is in a limeish green sundress with hunter green slip. As we walk out I am sure that the boys will all faint into the water. Even Aravin is staring at Lucy until her eyes rest on him with a meaningful glance at Peter. The boys all help us in to the longboats and then climb in themselves. We get to the beach and spread blankets to sit on.

"Mommy, can I go play in the water?"

"Sure, just stay out of the deep water." She ran off and I look around to see Lucy talking to Aravin, using exaggerated hand motions, pointing to Peter, Ed and Caspian who are engrossed in a card game. Thank Aslan for small miracles. I motion for her to switch tactics. She looks to see if the boys are paying attention. When she sees that they aren't, she kisses him on the lips and gives him the 'Lucy bewitching look', as it is so loving called by our brothers and asks him whatever it is again. He gives the look of someone about to be shoved into a lions den. But, he walks over to the group of immature kings, who are oviously betting money, because Peter keeps sticking out his tongue at either Ed or Caspian.

"Mommy! Look!" I turn to the water to see my daughter swimming with the help of some mermaids. "Come join us!"

"One moment, Princess." I walk towards Lucy.

"What is going on with Aravin?"

"He is going to ask their permission to court me."

"Aww! I am so happy for you."

"They haven't said yes yet."

"They will if they know what is good for them." I say, sending a pointed glare to Peter, who is going to be the biggest problem.

"What is up with Aravin's scared face?" I look to see Bella sitting across from us.

"He is going to ask their permission to court me."

"They better say yes or a certain king will be in the doghouse until we reach Narnia." She says, sending a glare towards Peter.

"Make that two." I say.

"Come on, Mommy." Gale yells from the safe haven of the group of mermaids.

"Come on, you guys, no use waiting for the boys to finish up here." I say, standing up and and taking off my sundress to show the skimpy slip underneath, sending a wink to Bella to do the same. Hopefully this will make the boys want to give us the answer we want faster so they can come to the water with us. I climb a large rock and salute the boys and excute a perfect dive with a flip into the water below. After Bella and Lucy join me and we spend the better part of a hour in the water with Gale and the mermaids. All of a sudden I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I let out a squeal and turn to see Caspian smiling at something over in the distance. I turn to see Lucy and Aravin kissing passionately.

"I assume that you guys said yes?"

"That we did. If you are in need of a laugh, look over to Peter." I turn to see Bella spalshing Peter so that he will stop staring murderously at Aravin.

"Haha, poor Aravin."

Lucy POV

By the Mane, he is a good kisser.

"Lucy, do you want to go for a walk down the beach?"

"Alright. Let me let my family know." I turn towards my family. "Guys, Aravin and I are going for a walk o the beach."

"NO YO-" Peter starts but is quickly pushed underwater be Bella.

"What he meant to say is 'Go ahead'." Bella says.

"Alright." We walk out of the water and Aravin passes me my sundress. He grabs his sword. I give him a sceptical look.

"What? You never know what you may meet on a unknown island."

"Aravin, this a island just off Galma where they keep sheep and cattle."

"An angry bull!" He says. "There could be a angry bull."

"Sure." We start walking down the beach, picking up shells and, once we are out of viewing range, kissing.

"Brr, it's cold out."

"Here." He says putting his cloak on my shoulders and turning me so that he can tye it up and kiss me on the forehead.

"Thanks."

"King Peter might cut off my head if you are sad or unhappy."

"First off, it's just Peter now, same goes for everyone. Secondly, he would have my sword to reckon with."

"Alright then." He says. We keep walking until:

"Ouch!" I say.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

"No, I think that I have sprained my ankle."

"Alright, let's get you back to your family."

"Alright, I think I can walk."

"Who said that you were going to walk? I will carry you."

"Aravin, I will be fine. I can walk."I try to demonstrate. "OW!" I shout as I fall again.

"Told you." He says, scooping me up in his arms.

"Why did I leave my cordial on the ship?"

"Because you didn't think that you would need to use it."

"I don't. I should save it for more fatal things, such as arrow or sword wounds."

"Alright then."

Susan POV

"Peter, do stop it! They will be back presently." I say, looking at Peter, who is ceaselessly walking back and forth looking the way that Lucy and Aravin went.

"Mommy, Auntie Lucy and Uncle Aravin." Gale says pointing.

"Who taught you to- Caspian! Don't teach such things."

"What are they doing?" Peter seethes. I turn to see Aravin carrying Lucy, who is wrapped in his cloak.

"Lu!" I shout, running up to her. "What happened?"

"I tripped and sprained my ankle and Arvin carried me because I couldn't walk."

"The cloak?"

"I mentioned that I was cold and he put it on me."

"Alright. Bring her over here Aravin. I will wrap her ankle." Aravin carefully placed Lucy on the blanket and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Aravin, come on, we have been put in charge of getting food from the ship. We are going to have a cookout on the beach and then sleep here." Caspian yells from the far edge of the beach, where he dragged Peter.

"Coming. I will be back soon, my Sirena." Aravin walks away. Bella grabs Gale and brings her over.

"What does that mean?"

"Mermaid."

"He called you that?"

"Yes. He said that my beauty overshadowed them." There was a chorus of 'Awwws.' finished wrapping her foot and we talked until the boys got back.

"Girls, we are back."

"Good, we are starving." We ate and made our beds. The boys made theirs on one side of the fire and played cards. Us girls made ours on the other side of the fire and talked about Lucy and Aravin's courtship.

**Thanks for still reading. I enjoy writing the Spanish parts. PS. Telmarines are like the Spainish, and Archenlanders are like the French**


	8. New Crown Princess

Chapter 8

I walk up to Lucy who is standing on the front deck, looking out towards Narnia. We are told that we will dock there tomorrow morning. I look at Lucy and see a faraway look on her face. I know why. When we went into Narnia the second time, the train we were supposed to get on took the last turn too fast and we were killed. So, now we can't go back to England. But, that is fine. Now, all four of us are free to fall in love. Three of us have. I think, looking at Ed. I have a feeling he will fall in love soon.** (A/N hint hint.)** I hope he does. He looks so sad when, at dinner, we all sit down next to our significant other. But, Gale always makes a point to sit beside him and he is a perfect doting uncle. He cuts up her food when she asks him to. I love that girl to death even if she isn't my biological daughter. But, I know for a fact that Caspian and I will have more children. According to Lucy, Aslan needs to talk to us when we get back. I sort of knew it. Ever since he let us stay, my faith in him has gotten so much stronger.

"Mommy, I hear Gale say.

"Yes, princess?"

"When will we get home?"

"Ask your father, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." she says turning and skipping off to the main deck where Caspian is.

"Princess?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Tell your father to come here, please."

"Yes Mommy." She runs off and runs full speed at Caspian and attacks his legs. He pries her off his legs and set her on the ground. She says something and he answers. Then she must have said it in Telmarine because Peter and Ed look at each other and then back at her, confused. He says something and kisses her on the head and starts walking over to me and Luce. Aravin walks over at Lucy's beckoning and leads her off to go sit in her cabin, as her ankle is still sore.

"What do you need?"

"I was thinking." I say, vaguely.

"About?"

"What if when we sent the griffin to deliver the plans for the wedding, we also sent plans for a elaborate room for Gale."

"Why now? We can wait until we get back."

"Really, Caspian? You want our daughter to stay in a place reserved for guests?"

"Yes...well...no." He said, looking defeated.

"Good. I have already written the directions. We shall send them with the next griffin."

"Wait! You already wrote it? Were you going to send it even if I disagreed?"

"Yes, dear, I was." I say and kiss him on the cheek and walk away.

One hour later.

"Come on, Mommy. Daddy says we can disembark now." Gale says impatiently from the corner.

"Hold on a second and let Mommy pack her stuff."

"Yes, Mommy." She says and moves to grab her bags.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's go find your father." As soon as I say that, she is out the door. "Gale, can you wait for Mommy?"

"Yes, Mommy." Gale says, stopping in the middle of the corridor to wait for me. We walk up on deck to meet Lucy and Aravin, Aravin trying to carry his and Lucy's stuff.

"Need some help there, Aravin?" Ed says from behind me.

"No, I can do it. Thank you, your Majesty." While speaking, Ed had come around to the other side of Aravin. At this moment, both Lucy and Ed gave him identical looks saying: Call him/me Ed.

"Ed. Sorry." Aravin says, smirking.

"Now, Aravin," I start, "We can all plainly see that you want to help Lucy, but, Lucy brought a lot of stuff on this trip and therefore there is a lot to help her with. I suggest that you let Ed help you." I say in a calm and joking manner. Aravin, Lucy and Ed smirk at me.

"I have taught you well, dear sister. You have mastered the fine art of sarcasm."

"No, dear brother, that was logic. Therefore, you have taught me nothing. Off your high horse." I say, laughing.

"Mommy! There is Daddy!" I look over to see Caspian walking over to our little group.

"Hello Sweetheart." He says, swinging Gale into his arms, effortlessly, then putting his free arm around me. "What have I missed?"

"Not much." Lucy says. "Your fiancee just beat your soon-to-be-brother-in-law down." She smirks. Caspian looks at me oddly.

"I will explain later."

"Alright. Lets get everything loaded into the carriages." Caspian says, stooping to grab Gale's bags.

"Daddy, I can walk by myself."

"I know that. Can't I carry you well I still can?"

"Fine." She says, smirking and settles herself in his arms. We walk down the gangplank and I get the weirdest feeling. I look at Lucy and she nods.

"My children." A great voice booms. I look up and see Peter and Bella walking alongside Aslan.

"Aslan!" Me and Lucy shout at the same time. We take off towards him, with me running in front and Lucy going as fast as she can on the crutches Aravin carved for her. I get to Aslan about 30 seconds before lucy and hug him tightly.

"I have missed you, Aslan."

"And I, you, Dear Child." Lucy takes her turn hugging him and I look behind me to see Caspian leading Gale over to us. I walk over and grab Gale's free hand in my own.

"And who is this pretty young lady?"

"My name is Gale, sir." She says, looking down at her feet.

"Princess Gale is it not?" The lion replies, laughter in his tone. I warm comforting sort of laughter, not the mocking kind.

"Yes sir." She says, looking into his eyes and then back at me and Caspian. "Now."

"How would you like to be Crown Princess Gale of Narnia?"

"I would like that very much, sir."

"Then so it shall be." he said and blew on her. She giggled and ran to him and hugged him just as Lucy and I had done.

"Mommy! Daddy! I am a real princess!" Gale yelled and ran to give us and hug. We bent down the her level and gave her a big hug. Aslan then told us that he would be back for the wedding and that there would be two surprises after. Then he walked towards the forest and disappeared. We all loaded into the carriages and discuss what we think the surprises are going to be. Me and Caspian tell Gale about her rooms and she starts bouncing up and down, asking when we are going to be there. I am curious as well to see how it turned out.


	9. Demi's Story-AN

**This is an excerpt from my friends story. Let me know in a review if you want to read the rest. **

As the rain began to pour down, I ran into his arms jumping with my feet around his waist and my arms tightly locked around his neck. I kissed him as the rain began to slowly harden with a slow haste. We kissed for a few seconds when he slowly and lightly set me back on the ground. I was smaller than he was with my bare wet feet. He grabbed my hand as we ran back into the woods.

He kissed me once more. I sat down on a stump and began tightening my wrists. I had just remembered of my past and also remembered I had never told Edmund about it.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me concerned.

"I've never told you. I've been through so much in my past it's all so painful. I looked him in the eye.

"What are you talking about, Vic?" Edmund asked.

"I was bullied and went through depression where I almost cut." I looked at my hands where they were squeezed together tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once more.

"It's hard hiding my life from people. It's hard hiding my darkest secrets especially when I can't keep them in. Especially when you wake up with bloodshot eyes and tear stains on your cheeks. It's all complicated and hard to live with but I stay strong. Even though I didn't cut and I was bullied, I stayed strong through the tears and heartbreaks. It's hard, but I can do it because I believe in myself and know I can find my own happiness." I began to cry. It felt so good letting everything out especially to Edmund when I just trust him with anything. Including my life.

He sat down beside me on the tree trunk as he took his hand in mine.

"I may not know what it's like for depression and cutting and bullying, but I know it all hurts. Believing in yourself and remembering that you have so many people who love and care for you is all that matters. I love you, Vicki, even if it doesn't seem like it." He put his arm around me as he wiped a tear that dripped down my cheek.

We sat for a few minutes as I let out a few more tears. I'd been through so much in my past and it always felt good letting it out but there was still knots in my head that I had to untangle. I was confused and felt empty. I loved knowing that my best friend loved me so much he wouldn't let me go. I didn't care if I cried in front of Edmund. I love him, too.

"Promise me," I paused. "Promise me you won't let me go."

"I promise."

**So don't forget to vote on my profile. **


	10. Demi's Story Part 2

**Next bit. **

His arms locked around my waist. We strode from side to side very slowly listening to the music. My head was on his chest.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered in my ear. I thought I was blushing. He kissed my head. We danced in the dark with only the light of the moon on us. It was a full moon. I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to kiss him but it was not the time. Suddenly he pushed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He moved forward and suddenly his lips were on mine. We were still for what seemed a minute as he pulled back again.

He locked his lips once more on mine for longer. We lied on the sand listening to the lake as it had little waves from the wind that blew and whistled. The wind sang beautiful songs as we lied there. I lied on his chest again.

He kissed my head. We lied there, we were happy. I sat up.

"What is it?" He asked.

I kissed him once more on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered my mouth in front of his. He stood up pulling my arms up locking them around his neck. We danced again while the wind sang once more.

Suddenly I awoke. I would have the same dream over and over again every night.

_If only it was real_, I would think to myself each night.

**Let me know if you really want to read more! Review!**


	11. Lesson and Balls

**FILLER CHAPTER!**

Chapter 9

"...and that is how Destrier became your fathers horse." I hear as I walk into the professors library. "Hello your majesty."

"Dear professor, how many times do I have to tell you, you may call me Susan."

"Very well, dear Susan. You have come at just the right time, for we have just finished our lesson, have we not, your highness?" He asked of Gale, merriment in his kind old eyes.

"We have, professor." Her eyes shining. Turning to me exclaiming, "Mommy! today I learned about Daddy and his horse. May I have a horse?"

"Talk to your father. For, now you must prepare for the Grand Ball tonight. You know the one, where Mommy and Daddy are going to announce their engagement and our adoption of you. Oh, Uncle Peter and Auntie Bella are going to announce their courtship, along with Auntie Lucy and Uncle Aravin."

"Yes Mommy." She exclaims as she sprints out the door.

"Gale don't...run inside." I sigh and turn to the professor. "I hope that she isn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, dear Susan, she is quite the excellent student. In history especially."

"Oh excellent. Thank you so much for teaching her."

"It isn't a problem at all. I find that her happiness is quite contagious." I laugh.

"Yes, I believe that we have all experienced that on the Dawn Treader."

"Of that, I'm sure." At this moment, Gale comes running back in.

"Mommy, come on. You promised to help me with my dress."

"Coming. Very nice talking to you, professor."

"Pleasure was mine."

"See you tomorrow, professor." Gale shouts as she drags me down the hall, skipping.

"I heard someone yelling in the corridors." I hear from behind me. Caspian.

"Sorry Daddy." Gale says softly, looking down at her feet.

"It's okay. But can you try to not yell in here?"

"Yes Daddy."

"And if you need to yell and run around, you can ask Mommy or Daddy or Auntie Lucy or Uncle Aravin or Uncle Peter or Auntie Bella or Uncle Ed to take you to the gardens. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Mommy, can we go get dressed now?"

"You go on and pick out a few of your favorite dresses and I will help you choose."

"Okay." And then shes gone. Tearing down the halls, at breakneck speeds.

"I assume that you wanted to tell me something."

"Just...this." I say and kiss him. We stay there for five minutes.

"Aw...Come on. I can't even walk down the halls of the castle without seeing PDA. Seriously?" Ed says from nearby. We break apart and turn to see Ed, looking very sick and tired of being the only one without someone.

"Caspian, you handle this one. I have to help Gale get ready." And with that, I walk away, leaving a stuttering Caspian and a smiling Ed behind. Once I reach the new princesses room, it's like I stepped into a whole new world. Her walls are painted a warm purple with golden designs on them. Swirls and flowers.

"Mommy. Look at these." Gale points to the collection of dresses on her bed. After about a half hour of trial and error, we have picked her outfit. I kiss her and tell her to get dressed. I walk back to my room to find that Lucy, Bella, and my old friend, Vicky. She likes Ed and I'm pretty sure that it is mutual.

"Vicky! What are you doing here?" I say, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"When I found out that you were getting married, I asked my father if I could come to see you. I get to stay until you get back from your honeymoon!"

"Really? That is so awesome."

"Come on. We are helping you get ready for tonight. Can't have the bride to be looking dull, now could we?"

"Have I ever looked dull?"

"There was that time when..."

"Be quiet."

"Nice Susan. Say 'Shut Up' like a Queen." Lucy giggles.

"When are you and Aravin getting married?" I tease.

"At the moment when Peter least expects it." We all have a laugh about that one. At one point Gale comes running into my room and I have to explain to Vicky who she is. Before I know it, I am walking down to the ballroom dressed in a dark blue dress. It has a simple skirt that opens up into a upside down 'V' that shows a light blue underdress. Gale has a lavender dress and is running around with the other royal children. At the announcements, all the single princes frown when I announce my engagement to Caspian. Peter and Bella make their announcement and Aravin and Lucy. To everyone's surprise, Ed and Vicky announce their courtship.

**I hope that you liked it. **


	12. THE WEDDING!

**I bought a new notebook to write my stories in and I completed a month's work in three days. Tip to all writers: buy a notebook! Enjoy. **

Chapter 10

Today is my wedding day!

Vicki, Bella and Lucy are helping me get ready. The boys have been ready since ten o'clock in the morning.

"Lucy! Are you almost done?" Lucy is doing my makeup. Vicki is doing my hair and Bella is making sure my entire outfit is perfect. The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt is full and the train is several feet long.

"Stop being so impatient. You are getting married in two hours." She tells me. "There, done. What about you Vicki?"

"Done!" I open my eyes. My hair is up in a high bun with curls framing my face. My crown is placed around the bun. I have light makeup. It's perfect.

"Now, go put on your dress while we get ready." Vicki tells me. Bella goes over to them to help and get ready herself. My favourite seamstress helps me dress. The girls finish in an hour and put on their dresses. I ask that Gale is brought to me. She is wearing a beautiful dress. It is white and has the nicest sleeves. (A/N Check out the dress on my LCQ pinboard. The link is on my profile.)

"You ready Gale?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Alright. Bella, where is Peter?"

"Right behind you." She says offhandedly.

"Really Bella? I was going to scare her."

"Do it and Die, Peter Owen Pevensie."

"Middle names aren't fair, Susan Alosia Pevensie."

"At least my name means something nice. Same with Ed and Lu. What does yours mean?"

"Basically, Rock of noble birth. Yours?"

"Lily Warrior."

"Lucy?" He asks, turning to her.

"Pure light."

"Ed?" He asks of me.

"Appointed Wealthy Protector. He is so awesome."

"Vicki?"

"My middle name is Alyssa, so my name means 'Victory of Great Happiness'"

"Bella?"

"My middle name is Katie, so my name means 'Pure Beauty'"

"Lucy, what about Aravin?"

"His middle name is Caleb, so his name means 'Faithful Friend of All'."

"Does Caspian have a middle name?" Peter asks.

"No."

"Let's give him one. I think that his name means 'peaceful one.'"

"I think Kenneth."

"Kenneth? Doesn't Kenneth mean and I quote 'Both Comely, Finely Made and Born of Fire?"

"I like it." I defend weakly.

"Anyways, it's time to go." We began to walk down the hallways to the rose garden. Lucy and Aravin go first, then Peter and Bella, then Vicki and Ed, the maid of honor and the best man. Gale skips down the aisle, spreading flowers. Then I walk down the aisle, Aslan by my side. When we get to the altar, Aslan walks up to preside over the ceremony. Eventually we get to the 'I do's'.

"Susan Alosia Pevensie, Do you take Caspian Kenneth," Caspian looks at me werid." Castro to be your wedded husband, till death do you part and ever after?"

"I do." I say as I slide his ring on his finger.

"Caspian Kenneth Castro, do you take Susan Alosia Pevensie to be your wedded wife, till death do you part and ever after."

"I do." He says, putting my ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you, King Caspian Castro and Queen Susan Castro. You may kiss the bride." The entire company exploded in cheers as we kissed.

(linebreak)

After the ceremony, there was a grand feast. That is where Caspian and were are the moment. Dancing.

"Why did Aslan call me Caspian Kenneth Castro?"

"We gave you a middle name." I whisper what it means in his ear.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Do you want to 'retire' for the evening?"

"Sure." Caspian leads me through the crowd to sneak out a side door so that we won't be noticed.

(linebreak)

Caspian and I have been married for a week. Everything is going well. We are currently eating breakfast until...

"Your majesty!" The professor calls, walking into the room, carrying what seems to be a letter.

"What is it, professor?"

"The Calormens are angry about the end of the slave trade."

"Gale, go play in your room."

"But Mommy-"

"Now, Gale Bree Castro."

"Yes Momma." Gale scurries to her room. I send a servan with a tray of food up to her room.

"Do they wish for war?" I ask, once Caspian has read the letter.

"Yes, on the field on which the Battle of Anvard was fought." I shudder at the remembrance of what caused the battle and ultimately the death of many people. All because of me. Caspia wraps his arms around my waist. I swear that man can read my mind.

"It's okay. They don't demand it now. We have three months to plan."

"Alright. Let's get started. Lucy, can you send a letter to the King of Archenland, requesting troops?"

"Of course."

"I'm assuming that you boys can handle the inspection of the troops."

"Can you handle the archers?"

"Sure. Vicki, do you want to help?" Vicki is also a great archer.

"Alright."

"We will all need to work on our own skills, as well." Everyone nods.

****"Let's get to work."


	13. Mommy and Daddy?

**So sorry that I haven't updated! I have had this ready to go for so long, but I haven't had the time. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11

"Really Noami?"

"Yes, your majesty. I suspect that you are six weeks along."

"I can't wait to tell... wait, Noami, is it safe for me to fight?"

"Not in the direct battle, but you should be fine helping in or guarding the medical tent."

"I don't think that Caspian will let me do even that." I say in despair.

"You could just ask him to come talk to me?"

"No, I will tell him soon."

#####

The war was extremely short. They completly underemstimated us. They had 500 men on foot and 200 mounted. We had 600 men on foot, 300 mounted and 50 on Griffins. I wrked in the medical tent with Lucy. I didn't tell anyone why, but they all suspected that it was because of the bad memories. Gale stayed at the castle so that I didn't have to worry about her.

"Susan?" Lucy's voice snaps me back to reality. Lucy looks at me weird from where she is itting in the libary.

"Yes, Luce?"

"What is wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Oh...um...nothing."

"Really? You seem... different."

"I'm fine." I say, and try to get up. As I try to stand, a wave of dizzyness hits me.

"Su!" Lucy screams, moving to catch me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Should I get Noami?"

"Noami?"

"She is you midwife, isn't she." She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How did...?"

"I'm not blind. You have been having dizzy spells, you refuse to drink, and all if a sudden garlic is bad. And you have been taking naps in the afternoon! You never nap. You always said 'Napping is for babies.'" She lists.

"Geez! How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you didn't want to fight. You hate slave trading with a passion. Why would you not fight?"

"Does Caspian suspect anything?"

"He is worried. Like, really worried because you haven't told him anything."

"Alright. Thanks Luce. Do you think you coould do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"When I give you the 'all clear', Can you tell Peter and the rest?"

"Sure. What else are sisters for besides telling the rest of your family that you are pregnant?"

"A lot of things."

#####

After Lucy and I had finished our talk, when I was walking down the hall, Caspian runs up behind me.

"Susan! I know that something is wrong. What is it? I can help."

"I'm fine." Is it just me or am I saying that a lot?

"No, your not."

"Yes I am." And on and on it goes, till finally I just snap.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
